


сын твоей сестры

by spicysober



Series: love you better [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU (?), Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, careful love, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober
Summary: у них было общее все
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: love you better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790572
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	сын твоей сестры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krezh12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/gifts).



> нелинейное повествование, в начале каждого куска будет указан год
> 
> эту работу нужно читать первой, остальные драбблы, мини и что угодно еще из серии не требуют порядка

**2024**

— джексон-хён, я больше не хочу! — джихо бряцает ложкой об миску с мороженым и, хохоча, убегает в большую комнату — к собаке.

он похож на джексона куда больше, чем на джинена, и иногда даже сильнее, чем джексон — сам на себя. вездесущий марк как-то разложил эту ситуацию простым языком, и все сводилось к тому, что джихо копирует поведение и характер того, к кому джинен демонстрирует любовь. вот и получается второй джексон.

джихо почти ничего не съел, поэтому джексон рассеянно пробует едва подтаявшее мороженое, и банановый вкус возвращает его на 3 года назад. он включает воду, смывая остатки мороженого в раковину, и оглядывается в сторону джихо и моти. 

моти — пирожное — любимый десерт этого сорванца, а пес, когда был еще щенком, по мнению джихо был очень уж похож на моти. так и не переучили. 

джексон наблюдает, как мальчишка и изрядно подросший моти катаются по полу. ума у них примерно одинаково — джихо через две недели исполняется восемь лет, а моти — семь месяцев. если не вдаваться в тонкости перевода собачьих лет в человечьи, то плюс-минус так оно и выходит.

* * *

**2021**

— джихо! — джексон бросает спортивную сумку на пол, чтобы подхватить бегущего к нему мальчика. у этих двоих получается удивительный дуэт.

— хён, ты принес мне того робота? — голос у джихо писклявый, но требовательный, он упирается маленькими кулаками в грудь джексона и очень уж знакомо щурит глаза — джинен делает так же, когда находит в раковине с утра невымытые тарелки или наступает на разбросанный лего, не произнося ни слова.

— принес, а ты выполнил свое обещание? — джексон смеется, и джихо начинает заливаться вместе с ним, забывая о роботе. они очень рады видеть друг друга.

через несколько секунд джексон замечает джинена, стоящего в дверях. он опирается на косяк и держит руки скрещенными, что, впрочем, не мешает ему улыбаться. джексон выпускает джихо из объятий и достает из спортивной сумки коробку с роботом. градус радости джихо начинает зашкаливать, он обнимает коробку и приступает к распаковке.

джинен кивает головой в сторону коридора и уходит в обозначенном направлении. джексон гладит джихо по голове (он уже полностью увлечен роботом и ничего вокруг не замечает) и идет за джиненом.

— я думал, джихо — сын твоей сестры, — джексон смотрит в пол, не поднимая глаз, но говорит это как-то без удивления.

— отку…

— прости, но мы так много времени провели с этим пацаном, что я успел заметить.

— да, — долгая пауза, — джихо мой сын.

джинен медленно поднимает голову и впервые решается посмотреть ему в глаза, но джексон по-прежнему созерцает пол. джинену страшно, так сильно, что он становится даже не мертвенно-белым, а каким-то зеленым, и в тишине еле уловимо слышно, с какой скоростью бьется его сердце. 

джинену страшно до смерти, но он рассказывает правду.

— джихо, как ты знаешь, родился 5 лет назад. а почти за год до этого я… совершил глупость. когда он родился, отец с матерью настояли на том, чтобы забрать его к себе, — джинен шмыгает носом, но сдерживается — не плачет, — а суен решила взять на себя роль его матери. они так переживали за меня и мои мечты, что… практически перечеркнули собственные. 

джинену страшно, он с усилием подбирает слова. смешно, ведь он сам планировал рассказать все джексону именно сегодня. в день, когда оформил официальное отцовство над джихо. 

он удивительно органично вписался в семью паков и вызывал не больше проблем, чем любой другой ребенок. рос, начал петь раньше, чем говорить, со всеми дружил и никогда не болел.

суен взяла все на себя, воспитывала джихо 90% времени, но в какой-то момент джинену надоела эта ложь. все рассчитав, он хотел забрать сына к себе до момента, когда тот начнет запоминать свою жизнь.

джинен продолжает говорить, но джексон ему не отвечает. вместо этого он подходит к нему вплотную и берет за руки. 

крепко держит, показывает: я тебя понимаю.

сжимает сильнее, показывает: я с тобой.

от рук джексона внутри все сводит, скручивает, и джинен с удивлением обнаруживает, что плачет. обнаруживает, что джексон прижимает его к себе, положив одну руку на голову, а другую — на спину. обнаруживает, что, в общем-то, и не должен был ничего объяснять: джексон с ним. и джексон понимает.

* * *

**2022**

джинен успешно оформил отцовство над джихо, по-прежнему скрывая наличие у себя сына. сначала об этом знал только джексон, позже узнали остальные ребята, и, в конце концов, JYP. вопреки всем страхам, никто не читал ему нотаций, не пытался унизить за его поступок, проучить или отказаться от него. большая семья только приложила еще больше усилий для безопасной жизни и джинена, и джихо.

глупо было бы за что-то кого-то винить спустя столько времени.

джинен торопится домой: сегодня у джихо день рождения, целых шесть лет, и им с джексоном всеми правдами и неправдами было необходимо быть с мальчишкой в этот день. для воссоединения семьи, как они это называли, детский психолог порекомендовал им проводить вместе больше памятных дат: дни рождения, первый поход на ужастик, первый совместный снег, цветение сакуры и так далее. 

шестой день рождения выпадает на третью годовщину отца и джексона-хёна… нет, дяди… джихо путается в том, как он должен называть своего героя, перебирает корейский, английский и китайский варианты, сбивается, сдается, обессиленный засыпает у джексона на руках. из уха торчит наушник — в ожидании джинена они смотрели свежую полнометражку какого-то уважаемого японского автора, ели банановое мороженое, потом слушали музыку ( _его музыку_ ), но тот все никак не приходил.

джексон слушает, как сопит джихо, слушает, как поет джинен в его наушнике, и медленно убавляет звук, чтобы резкой переменой не разбудить сорванца.

он думает о целях, о планах, о развитии, о любви… он уже спит, когда джинен наконец возвращается домой, и не слышит писка электронного замка. потом ему становится тепло, и он ерзает, все также сжимая в руках джихо, устраивается удобнее. сквозь сон он чувствует теплое дыхание возле своей щеки и легкий поцелуй, а потом уверенные объятия. он знает, что джинен обнял их обоих, и держит ладони джексона в своих. не выходя из полудремы, он шепчет, с чего-то путаясь в японском и корейском:

— айшитеру*, щеночек пак.

* * *

**2019**

джексон уже минут пять стоит перед открытым холодильником, сосредоточенно что-то высчитывая. возможно, он строит в голове чертеж космолета, который увезет его на планету, где все питаются только овощными шейками. по крайней мере, это было бы логично — холодильник уже устал пищать и мигать, но упрямец словно ничего не замечает, изучая имеющиеся в наличии виды зелени и капусты. 

— еще немного, и твои оглохшие барабанные перепонки никакие шейки не спасут. подвинься, сегодня я сделаю сам, — джексон мгновенно перестает быть задумчивым и оборачивается на голос джинена. дверца холодильника закрывается, уступая место тишине. потом джексон все-таки делает шаг в сторону, а пак демонстративно перестает зажимать уши пальцами.

джинен подходит к холодильнику, выдвигает ящики с овощами и фруктами, и за несколько секунд выбирает все необходимые ингредиенты. передает джексону, который неуемно снует вокруг и хочет вовлечься в процесс, сначала зеленые яблоки, потом сельдерей и шпинат, затем лимон, — помой их и положи возле блендера. и отойди, — джинен непреклонен, он никогда не позволяет “залезать” в его процессы: _потому что знает лучше._

джинен неторопливо очищает яблоки, режет их на идеальные дольки, затем также поступает с сельдереем и шпинатом, отправляя все вместе в чашу блендера. в заключении он засыпает туда лед. джексон все это время лезет под руку, стремясь вставить свои ценные советы, но джинен всякий раз шикает на него. в момент, когда он нажимает кнопку автоматического блендера, джексон изворачивается и хватает его за мокрые и слегка лимонные, а от того липкие, руки. но его это не смущает. он привлек внимание. 

за шумом блендера не слышен звонкий _поцелуй-нападение_ , которого джинен, уверенный в контроле над ситуацией, не ожидал. прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, джексон отпускает его руки и нажимает на кнопку, убегая на другой конец кухни: за стаканами. впрочем, это его квартира, а потому чистый и целый находится только один: остальные томятся в посудомойке. с громким стуком он оставляет его возле джинена, и только после этого смиренно замирает — не слишком близко и не слишком далеко. 

джинен вздыхает, скрывая смущение, снимает крышку и переливает шейк в огромных размеров стакан, куда затем отправляется трубочка. не пробуя, он протягивает стакан джексону, но не отдает его: пей, мол, так. 

— из моих рук пей, говорю.

джексон демонстративно прячет руки за спиной, наклоняется и хватает трубочку зубами. тянет густую, чуть кислую жидкость, проглатывает — джинен делает вид, что не следит, как дергается его кадык. джексон выпускает трубочку, хочет облизать губы, но не успевает — за писком закончившей работу посудомойки не слышен звонкий _поцелуй-я-здесь-главный_ , которого джексон, потерявший бдительность, не ожидал.

 _потому что джинен учился у лучшего._ в поцелуях и в приготовлении шейков.

* * *

**2024**

убедившись, что джихо спит, джексон выключает свет в его комнате и тихо закрывает за собой дверь. только что он, кажется, в сотый раз за неделю закончил петь колыбельную. с каждым разом джихо становился все требовательнее и просил добавлять к ним актерскую игру, рэп, а однажды даже развел джексона на трикинг.

что сказать, этот ребенок учился у лучших и с каждым годом становился только хитрее своего наставника.

джексон находит джинена на кухне. спящим: он сидит на стуле, а верхняя часть тела и руки аккуратно распластались по деревянному столу. рядом нетронутый ужин, в ногах — спящий моти.

_ждал._

осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, джексон подходит ближе и протягивает руку, чтобы погладить джинена по голове. уже почти год у них было что-то вроде отпуска, отдыха от медиа- и концертной жизни, но джинен не мог просто взять и стать домохозяйкой: все время куда-то уезжал, продюсировал, курировал, помогал в кинопробах юным актерам свежих дорам.

впрочем, джексон домохозяйкой тоже не был, да и профессиональная его жизнь была не менее насыщенной. поэтому оказаться в доме одновременно вдвоем в последние месяцы было сложно. даже джихо уже начал жаловаться на то, что не помнит, как отец и хён выглядят вместе.

почувствовав прикосновения, джинен издает что-то вроде кряхтения, сгребает руку джексона и прижимает к своей щеке. видимо, ему этого достаточно, чтобы проспать целую ночь.

— эй… джинен, — шепотом, — я готов прямо сейчас отнести тебя в кровать, но моя рука отвалится, если ты продолжишь ее держать в этом неудобном положении.

в ответ раздалось невнятное мычание, воспринятое джексоном как согласие. но стоило ему наклониться и положить руки на спину джинену, примеряясь, как тот в ту же секунду открыл глаза и выпрямился, больно заехав джексону макушкой по носу.

остаток ночи, почти до самого утра, они сидят в кровати, попеременно прикладывая к лицу джексона то замороженные ягоды, то грелку со льдом. сначала джинену было неловко и стыдно, но он перестал извиняться примерно после 10-го “прости-меня-пожалуйста”: когда понял, что джексону давно уже не больно — он просто притворяется, потому что за виноватым джиненом весело наблюдать.

“у джексона огромное сердце, — думает джинен, обнимая его и проваливаясь в сон. в голове проносятся события последних трех лет, за которые он чувствует бесконечную благодарность и любовь, — как двуспальная кровать”.

**Author's Note:**

> * айшитеру, aishiteru (яп.) — я люблю тебя.
> 
> случилось возгорание  
> работа в дальнейшем будет расширяться, раскрывая некоторые моменты более подробно

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [what a great time to be alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512104) by [Krezh12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12)




End file.
